


Secrets Never Keep

by NerdHQ_084



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: While packing for their move to St. Petersburg, Viktor finds Yuuri's posters and memorabilia of him. A Yuri!!! On Ice oneshot.





	Secrets Never Keep

Viktor and Yuuri had decided to move to St. Petersburg to begin their training for the next season. Viktor had ample room for the two of them and they had been busy packing for the past several days. Today they were finishing the bedroom so they could leave the following day. Yuuri had just gone out with the last boxes and Viktor was checking under the bed and in the closets for any extra items. On Yuuri’s topmost closet shelf there was an unmarked shoebox that seemed to have been forgotten. He had never noticed this box before, but then he was never in Yuuri’s closet either. Curious, Viktor opened the box.  
He did a double take at its contents. It was stuffed full of posters, news articles, and photographs of himself and his career hallmarks. Some of the articles dated all the way back to his debut in the skating world. Yuuri must have been skating for just a few years then. He smiled softly, realizing just how long he had been inspiring his boyfriend and how much Yuuri truly idolized him. Hearing his other half come in, a devious thought crossed his mind. He put the lid back on the box and furrowed his brow, turning to Yuuri just as he came through the door.  
“Yuuurri… what were you doing with this box?” Yuuri turned to look and his face froze when he saw what Viktor was holding.  
“Uh… V-Viktor! I can explain! I just…”  
“You know I don’t like it when you keep secrets from me. Is there something you wish to tell me?”  
“Uhhhmmm… l-like what? I d-don’t know what you mean…” Viktor tossed the box on the bed, advancing towards Yuuri until he backed into the wall. Viktor grabbed him by the shirt, forcing the younger man to look at him.  
“Perhaps you’d like to discuss how you have idolized me since you started skating? Or how you must have been in love with me much longer than you let on to have accumulated so many posters of me. Or should I help you address these blatant feelings in a more… physical manner?” Viktor let his voice grow soft until it was barely a whisper, making Yuuri shudder, blush, and squirm all at once. The Russian then stole a fleeting kiss from his flustered victim, further embarrassing the other man.  
Yuuri was fraught with emotions. He was embarrassed beyond belief that Viktor had discovered all his posters and was now being tormented by him, though a part of him was quite enjoying his partner’s attentions…and his sweeter suggestions.  
“V-Viktor!” Yuuri tried to push him away before he completely lost it. “I-It’s the middle of the day! We need to finish packing and…” He found himself interrupted by Viktor throwing him on the bed and positioning himself on top of Yuuri.  
“What, are you saying you don’t want me then? Am I no longer pleasing to you? Is that why you hid the box away, so you could forget about your former obsession?”  
“Huuuh?! Viktor, no! I didn’t… that’s not…” Viktor dramatically threw a hand up and brought it to his forehead.  
“You don’t love me anymore, I see it! I’m just being taken advantage of now, letting you use my love to become better than me! I thought you were better than that, Yuuri Katsuki!” Yuuri hurriedly tried to stop Viktor’s meltdown.  
“No, Viktor! That’s not at all true! I…I hid those because, well because I had the real you right with me. And… and it’s so wonderful having you here that… that I didn’t need the posters to inspire me anymore.” He took Viktor’s sad puppy face in his hands. “You inspire me every day just by being you and it always reminds me how lucky I am that…” He hesitated, making Viktor’s face fall.  
“That what?” Yuuri reddened again.  
“That your my… my b-boyfriend…and that you…love me…” Yuuri averted his gaze and bit his lip, but then decided to be bold and kissed Viktor with all the love he could muster, trying to prove his point. When he pulled away, he instantly panicked, thinking of how Viktor was never going to let him go now.  
Viktor gently brought Yuuri’s gaze back to him again, smiling softly.  
“So, you finally admit we are boyfriends. Good. I almost thought you were still in denial. I’m quite glad I found that box. I think we better understand each other now, don’t you? Now, who cares what time it is, you can’t make a move like that and expect me to let you run away, my little pork cutlet bowl.”  
With that, Viktor kissed Yuuri over and over until he gave up trying to get away. All their moving was certainly stopped and they ended up leaving for Russia a day later than planned, though they were all the happier for it.


End file.
